The Iron Legion
Overview The Iron Legion is a group of Hack Ex players known as Legionaries that have banded together to help one another. The group was formerly known by just Legion but that name now carries a tone of aggression and has since been changed. Legion was once a large group with the true count of members beong unknown. The Iron Legion today is a smaller group than what it was because of reforms done to the group under new leadership. The Iron Legion is currently working on rebuilding its numbers to their former glory. The Beginning The Iron Legion which was formerly known as a Legion has a complex history. It first started as an ingame group to help low level players and others that need help. Communication was very flawed in the early days of the group. The former Voice of Legion who had originally founded the group created an alternate account in which the members would use the log of to communicate. This proved to be an issue because as everyone is aware the log can be edited whenever. That leader then decided to use an anonymous email account to communicate from then on but this did not allow the members to talk effectively. The Corruption A few members of Legion found a way to communicate with one another and infiltrate other groups. From within these groups the members would gain access to ips of other players and were essentially spies for the section that broke away from the main cause and aimed for war. These members caused chaos within other groups but was quickly calmed. The most notable of these groups being The Protectors. The ones who have caused this are no longer a part of The Iron Legion. There was a price to this though that disgraced the name of Legion and became a symbol of aggression and war within the Hack Ex community. The Present The biggest change in Legion was brought in by a new leader. The former Voice of Legion saw what the group was coming but due to the flawed communication had no way of stopping it. What happened next is what truly changed Legion for the best. A spy from the Protectors managed to infiltrate the group seeking revenge for his friend that quit because of the corrupt Legionaries. The Voice of Legion found out this spy and commuincated over email with him. It was there that the former Voice passed on the group to the former spy knowing that he had a noble cause. This new Voice of Legion has since established rules within the group and a better way of communication and changed the group to demonstrate the original cause of peace and prosperity Joining The only requirements to join are to download the app Line and message your ingame username to the user ID 0209201308131996, the current Voice of Legion, who will then add you to the group and inform you of the rules to abide by.